A similar apparatus to that described above is disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 005,584 whose disclosure is herein incorporated by reference. The systems for the supply, removal, and conveyance for the absorber balls in that application work too sluggishly to be used as a shutdown apparatus in addition to the reflector rods.